First Timers
by DudeManGuy
Summary: A heated training session gets hotter than the couple expected [Genderswap]


_[AN: In the unlikely case that you're here because you know what stuff I write, this isn't like that. This is just normal old smut. In the more likely case that you're here for some smut, this is not what I normally write, so be carefully if you go looking through my other works._

_Also, this was a request by ObeliskX over on this very site, so yeah.]_

It was a hot summer's day as Pyrrhus and Jean were training near the edge of the Emerald Forest. Pyrrhus had his long red hair tied back in a low ponytail to keep it out of his eyes, while Jean had her shoulder-length blonde hair in a loose braid that bounced around as she and Pyrrhus fought. Although, calling it fighting was a bit of a stretch, since Pyrrhus wasn't exactly going all out, probably for the best, and Jean's moves clearly still needed refining.

After the hour or so of training, the heat was getting to the two of them as they hid under the trees and took a break for water. Jean was glad her Pumpkin Pete hoodie had short sleeves, and equally glad that she remembered to bring at least one pair of shorts with her to Beacon, even if it was denim like all her other pairs of pants. Pyrrhus, on the other hand, was struggling with the heat. His breastplate held its heat well, and wasn't great at letting the hot air out, and neither were his leather pants and leg guards, meaning the only bare skin he had were his arms. Not able to cool off, Pyrrhus ditched the breast plate, going topless and revealing his chiselled abs and strong chest, all standing out on his lean, athletic body. Jean felt the heat rising in her cheeks as she gawked. The only thing stopping her from feeling bad about it was the fact that she was dating him, and had seen it before, not that that could stop her from appreciating the view.

"Phew, that feels much better. Ready to keep training, dearest?" Pyrrhus asked Jean innocently, not realising what Jean was thinking. Jean shook herself out of her perverted gaze.

"Yep, okay, cool cool, ready to go!" she rambled as she readied her sword and shield.

In less than a minute, Jean was on her back and Pyrrhus was helping her up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Pyrrhus asked, tilting his head quizzically.

"What? Yeah, totally fine!" Jean said far too quickly, having trouble looking at her partner.

"If you're sure," Pyrrhus said, slowly lowering into his combat stance with his spear and shield.

As the pair clashed, Jean tried her best to focus on her footwork instead of her boyfriend's abs. The distraction, however, was too strong, and she locked legs with Pyrrhus, bringing the pair of them to the ground. Jean landed on Pyrrhus' bare torso and wasn't in a huge rush to get back up.

"Oh, whoops, clumsy me," Jean fake-laughed as she rested her hands on Pyrrhus' firm body. She felt a solid length bump into her leg and looked down. It came from around Pyrrhus' crotch, and, as unobservant as Jean could be sometimes, she knew what it was. When she looked back up to his face, he had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Sorry," Pyrrhus said, wincing.

"Hey, it's okay. You're a teenage dude, your girlfriend's way inside your personal space, I kinda expected it," Jean dismissed, before her face took on a sly look. "Although, I could help with a… special exercise," she offered with a big, dramatic wink. Pyrrhus immediately caught her meaning.

"I… Really?"

"Yeah, why not? I've been perving on your hot bod since you took your shirt off. Plus, we're all the way out here, and it's not like anyone's gonna catch us, and we've been talking about it for a while" Jean added.

"Well, if you put it that way…" Pyrrhus began, before slowly reaching for Jean's top, carefully tugging it and her breastplate over her head, leaving her in a grey sports bra that contained her respectable breasts. Jean let out a surprised gasp and her nipples began to poke at the bra, creating the slightest of bulges. The pair locked lips as one of Pyrrhus's hands tugged it up, freeing Jean's soft breasts, and the other hand worked on dropping his pants and revealing his manhood. "You know, I've always wondered how this would feel," Pyrrhus said as she manoeuvred the two of them to get his rigid length and slide it between Jean's breasts.

"Wow, it's really hot," Jean breathed as she pushed her breasts together, smothering the head of Pyrrhus' cock. Pyrrhus thrusted and the tip of his cock escaped Jean's cleavage. Jean moved her head out of the way to dodge his thrust. "Hang on, I wanna get my mouth around it," Jean said excitedly. She slowly took his hot cock in her mouth as began to suck. Pyrrhus kept thrusting rough and hard, grunting as the pleasure and pressure built in the tip of his cock. Eventually, he skipped out on the titjob and just focused on Jean's mouth, going as deep as he could. It wasn't long before Pyrrhus was reaching his limit, but his hips seemed to roll on their own while his cock throbbed in Jean's mouth. Then, all of a sudden, a jolt of pleasure shot from his cock as he came, pumping cum into Jean's mouth. Jean's eyes widened in surprise as she slowed slightly. After a moment, Pyrrhus pumped himself dry and carefully removed his cock from Jean's mouth. Jean swallowed and winced as she caught her breath.

"S-sorry, was I too rough?" Pyrrhus asked, kneeling down to Jean's height.

"It's fine, just not how I expected it to taste," Jean spluttered. Jean stood up, letting Pyrrhus get a good view of her topless body as Jean kicked off her high-tops. "Now, can you get me out of these clothes so you can repay the favour?" Jean asked in a low, sultry tone, putting on a very confident façade. Pyrrhus nodded eagerly, and in seconds Jean's shorts and plain grey panties were gone, leaving her nude in front of Pyrrhus, all pale and smooth other than the small patch of blonde pubic hair. "Now, I'm gonna use your mouth to make me come, got it?" Pyrrhus nodded, his tongue tied by the beauty in front of her. Jean grabbed Pyrrhus' hair roughly and tugged his head back, before perching her wet pussy on his lips. Pyrrhus' tongue shot out, exploring Jean's core. If he could talk, he would've been apologising for his inexperience, but Jean didn't mind. The power she had over him was as good as the feeling of his tongue stumbling across her sensitive spots. She let out shuddering wordless moans as she almost doubled over in arousal, her arm shooting out to hold a tree to keep her upright. Jean rolled her hips and ground her pussy on Pyrrhus' face, and they were loving it. He may not have had experience, but he had enthusiasm by the bucketful. Pyrrhus' eager ministrations had Jean's knees quivering and her breath shaky as her stimulated core made her feel better and better. As she began doubling over in pleasure, her orgasm hit. Her knees went weak and her core pulsed around Pyrrhus' tongue as warm waves of excitement flowed through her body. Pyrrhus' tongue kept working away, going until Jean reached down and pushed him away. Pyrrhus didn't know what he had done wrong, until Jean flopped on top of him, pushing the two to the ground as she held him tight, peppering his muscular chest with little kisses.

"Did… did I do it right?" Pyrrhus cautiously asked.

"Oh gods, you were amazing," Jean moaned. "How is this only your first time?" Pyrrhus laughed nervously.

"I just guessed. I really enjoyed it, though," Pyrrhus admitted.

"I mean, I kinda guessed that," Jean said with a grin, as she reached down to grip Pyrrhus' erect cock, which had grown hard as a diamond as Pyrrhus ate Jean out. "I wouldn't have guessed you were into getting bossed around and stuff like that."

"Me either. I did also sort of enjoy being a bit rough with you. Is that a thing?" Pyrrhus asked.

"Oh yeah, big time," Jean answered. "I'm in the same boat. Lucky us, right?" Jean shuffled and positioned her core over Pyrrhus' cock. "Ready for one last round?"

"Yes please."

With that, Jean lowered herself onto Pyrrhus' cock and began pumping up and down it. Jean's head rolled back as she let out rhythmic moans of pleasure. Meanwhile, once Pyrrhus had gotten over how good it felt, he began rolling his hips up to meet Jean, driving his cock deep into her core, grunting and moaning deeply as he went. As they felt the pleasure building, they worked to build it quicker. Jean rode Pyrrhus' cock faster and harder, while Pyrrhus gripped Jean's hips to pull her down harder and sheathe his cock deeper and deeper in her core. It didn't take long for the couple to reach their limits, still sensitive from before. Pyrrhus' throbbing cock finished first, pumping his come into Jean's core. That set off Jean's orgasm, and the walls of Jean's core pulsating around Pyrrhus' swollen cock only helped make their orgasms stronger. They slammed together for the last few thrusts, trying to eke out the last little bit of pleasure, before their orgasms eased off and Jean flopped back down onto Pyrrhus.

"Wow, that's a serious workout. I'm exhausted," Jean panted. Pyrrhus wasn't as breathless as Jean, but even he had to admit that this took a fair amount of energy.

"It probably didn't help that we did this after training for an hour," Pyrrhus mentioned, getting a groan from Jean.

"Aw man, I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow," Jean whined.

"It's okay dear, I can kiss it better," Pyrrhus said sweetly.

"Heh, I don't know if I'll be able to do much else tomorrow," Jean said quietly as she lay there, resting on Pyrrhus' strong body. The couple lay, bathing in the orgasmic afterglow, and each other's soft embrace, relaxing, excited by this next step in their relationship.


End file.
